


A Dabble in Snake Charming

by froggbones



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Reserve Course - Freeform, Trying something new, awkward kids, hajime's rude awakening, punches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggbones/pseuds/froggbones
Summary: Natsumi Kuzuryuu was by far the most intimidating girl Hajime had ever met. To be fair, he gave her credit where it was due. It wasn't really her fault that it ran in her family, though she went with it well. She was practically born and raised to be scary and manipulative, but it really didn't match up with the cute look on her face.He felt guilty for even thinking that. She'd never let him live it down.





	A Dabble in Snake Charming

Natsumi Kuzuryuu was by far the most intimidating girl Hajime had ever met. To be fair, he gave her credit where it was due. It wasn't really her fault that it ran in her family, though she went with it well. She was practically born and raised to be scary and manipulative, but it really didn't match up with the cute look on her face.

He felt guilty for even thinking that. She'd never let him live it down.

Simply put, Natsumi was a snake. Well, quite frankly she was a dragon, being a Kuzuryuu kid and all, but she somehow always got her way. She always made damn sure she got her way. She'd been in his class for maybe a week or so less than he'd been there, but she'd demanded her place as soon as she'd set foot in the building. She'd scared everyone so much that she was easily able to slither her way into being the most respected (and feared) person in the grade. Now they were halfway through the school year and the girl's number one position had never wavered for a second.

If he was being honest with himself, Hajime didn't realize he could be so stupid. Okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration. He didn't realize he could let himself be so stupid. He found himself in a bit of an unwanted situation at the moment. The only way he was able to describe it was getting caught up in a snake's den. He'd fallen right into her trap and there was no way out. Neither of them could have remotely planned it. It was just a matter of sheer misfortune and nature's disdain toward his existence.

Every time he looked at her, he felt a sharp pang in his chest. Why did the most dangerous things in life have to be the most alluring?

This whole conundrum played out during the time span of about a month before Natsumi had gotten sick and tired of the weird looks she'd been getting from this grimy, shit-faced nobody. She had absolutely no issue with confronting him after class. She did so by taking it upon herself to slam him up against a locker once the place had cleared out. Hajime felt he probably deserved it, but he still had no idea what it was for.

"Alright, you stupid moron, are you gonna tell me why the fuck you've been stalking me for the past month, or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?" the girl hissed, pressing the boy up closer to the cold steel behind him.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about! I'm not stalking you!" Hajime pleaded in his own defense. He'd assumed he'd probably been acting strange, but stalking?! That wasn't what he'd intended at all!

"Oh, don't bullshit me, you goddamned liar! You think I haven't dealt with this shit before? I know a stalker when I see one. You'd better fess up before my fist makes you!"

"I'm serious, I wasn't stalking you! I don't know where you even got that idea!"

"Do you take me for some kind of a fool? As if I haven't fucking seen you staring at me for the past four weeks on end! I'll kill you, Hinata, don't you underestimate me!"

"O-Okay, I'm sorry! It's not my fault, I-!"

"Not your fault? Then whose fault is it, you dumb-fuck? Mine?!" Natsumi gripped his shoulders tighter and slammed him back against the locker once more, harder this time. "I'll make you even regret meeting me if you dare find the nerve to lie to my face! You'll wish you were never fucking born, you good-for-nothing lowlife!"

"Relax! Please! Let's just talk about this! I can't freaking explain myself while you're trying to bash my skull in!" Hajime tried to reason with her. The anger hardly faded from the girl's emerald eyes. She was terrifying, but at the same time she was striking.

"You'd better fucking watch yourself, Hinata. All it takes is one phone call to the next building over, and I won't have to get my hands dirty."

Hajime took a deep breath once he'd finally stopped being thrown around. "F-For starters, I wasn't stalking you."

Natsumi scoffed and rolled her eyes. She was still holding the boy up against the lockers, so he couldn't go anywhere even if he wanted to. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Just hear me out."

"You'd better have a goddamned good excuse, or else I'll sock you so hard you won't remember what it was in the first place."

Hajime swallowed hard. What the hell was he supposed to tell her? 'Oh, I wasn't stalking you, I've just had this massive infatuation with everything you do for a long time.' Yeah, right. He'd fucking die right then and there. "I, uh-"

"I'm waiting," Natsumi chided bitterly.

"I zone out a lot. Sometimes I don't realize I'm looking at people."

Natsumi scrunched up her nose. She wasn't buying it and he knew. "And every day it happened to be me you were staring at? Do you think I'm stupid, asshole? Do you actually want to die?" She lifted her fist and aimed it for his face. He could sense the incoming doom.

Hajime frantically shook his head. "O-Okay, no, wait!" He gulped. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He was practically setting himself up to be mugged by Natsumi's older brother in the Main Course. He really did not look forward to meeting that guy. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to murder me."

Natsumi's expression tightened. "If you don't tell me, they'll find your mangled corpse in the river down the road."

"Th-That's fair.." Not really, but what other choice did he have? "Look, Natsumi, I think you're kind of..."

Scary.

Intimidating.

Mysterious.

Interesting.

"Cute."

That was truthfully the last thing Hajime remembered before a punch to the face sent him straight to the infirmary.

_______

When he finally came to, he could make out the blurry figure of a slim, dark-haired girl standing above him. He wasn't really sure who she was, but he could assume she was probably the assistant nurse. When she noticed Hajime was awake, she gave a startled squeal. "Ack! I-I'm sorry! You s-s-startled me!"

Hajime squeezed his eyes shut. God, his entire face ached. "What happened to me?"

"I-I'm not too sure. Ms. Ueno had to l-leave and t-t-told me to t-take over. Y-You have quite bad bruising around your n-n-nose and eyes. I can o-only assume that you were h-h-hit in the face by something. Do you p-play any sports?"

Hajime couldn't even shake his head. It hurt too much. "No."

"O-Oh. Do you r-r-remember getting in a f-fight?"

"I was talking to this girl in my class, then I blacked out. I must've said something wrong. She probably clocked me."

"O-Oh my. I s-s-see." The unnamed girl went over out of view to retrieve something and came back to Hajime's side with a fresh ice pack in her hands. "I-I'm going to use th-th-this to s-suppress the swelling. It may s-sting a little, but that c-can't really be h-h-helped." She didn't even wait for Hajime's response before laying the ice pack on the boy's face. He had to be honest -- he winced pretty bad.

"I-I'm sorry! I kn-kn-know it hurts now, but it'll g-get better over t-time!"

That didn't exactly reassure him, but he'd have to put up with it anyway. "Hey.. Do you know who brought me here?"

"Wh-who brought you here? I'm s-sorry, I'm af-fraid I don't. I'm s-sorry! I wasn't here f-for that part!"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Hajime let out a slightly disappointed sigh. He didn't know what he was expecting. He wasn't sure why he was let down by that.

The assistant nurse was starting to fidget with her hands. "A-Although.. There was o-one thing I-I found odd when I c-c-came in here."

"What's that?"

"Th-There was this note lying o-on the counter." The girl walked over to pick it up and furrowed her brow as she peered down at it. "I-I can't figure out wh-who it's from, but it s-s-seems to have some s-sort of connection to w-why you're h-here!"

Hajime frowned a little. A connection to why he was here? "Can I read it?"

The young nurse handed the slip of paper over. The handwriting was neat but written quickly. The message had been legibly written in red ink.

"Sorry I broke your nose.

P.S. You're kinda cute too, I guess."

Hajime let out a heavy breath. He didn't know how, but he'd somehow managed to do the impossible. Sure, he hadn't done it in the smoothest way, but at least he'd gotten the message across. He'd temporarily but successfully charmed the snake that'd been taunting him for a good lot of his time.

He just hoped it wouldn't come back to bite him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something new for me to try, since I wanted to get my writing juices pumping again. That sounds weird.  
> I actually liked writing this! I think it's cute and honestly it's such an underrated ship like?? Dang, need me some more of that.  
> Let me know what you guys think! I'm considering making this a series and adding a lot of follow-ups on where things go from here. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
